I'm Here For You
by BiteMeJazzyHale
Summary: SUMMARY HAS BEEN CHANGED, A BIT. Joe Jonas has fallen in love with Hollywood's Teenage Goddess. He really believes that this is true love. But will it survive with their chaotic careers? SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS!


I'm Here for You

**FICTIONAL MAIN CHARACTER INFO**

**WARNING: You must read this in order to understand this story (:**

_Christina Parker is a 17-year-old acting goddess. Christina is half Caucasian, and half Filipino. She has her own TV show that plays on Disney Channel, Family Channel, Nickelodeon, ABC, NBC, Fox, and MTV. It's the first show to play on that many channels. The cast includes all the Zoey 101 Season 4 cast members except for Quinn and Mark; Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Selena Gomez, and Chace Crawford. Christina had her own movie called, 'Mad Money', which sold over 100 billion on it's first weekend at the box offices. Many people idolize Christina. She always has a clan of 30 paparazzi following her. Christina's parents died when she was eleven, so she lives with her two sisters, Courtney (7) and Stella (12), her four cousins, Marissa (17), Kyle (11), Grace (2), and Mia (2). Aunt Malu (who also lives with her) is a mom to Kyle and Mia. Aunt Rocki (who also lives in the same house) is a mom to Grace. Marissa's parents are divorced, and she doesn't like being around them much. Christina's best friends are Jamie Lynn Spears, Demi Lovato, and Miley Cyrus. Christina is the goddess of Hollywood, as many people call her. She's amazing. And she's been dating Joe Jonas for 8 months now._

**Chapter 1**

Introduction

"Hello?" Christina answered her pink iPhone as she stuffed more of her clothes into her luggage case.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you all packed?" Joe asked.

"I'm still packing a few essentials, but it's only got to take a few more minutes." Christina said.

"All right, I'm going to leave the house right now, so I'll be there in around 30 minutes." Joe said.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Christina set her iPhone down on her bed before getting back to packing. It was 8:30 in the morning, and Christina and Joe were taking a weeklong trip to Hawaii for a little vacation.

"Hey, Chris." Stella walked into the room, grinning broadly, "Joe coming?"

"You're a little eavesdropper!" Christina said, throwing her pink bra at her twelve-year old sister.

"Hey, it's my job." Stella laughed, "So anyway, I hope you have fun at Hawaii. Send me pictures."

"You won't need me to send you pictures. That's the freaking paparazzi's job. They're tagging along, you know. It sucks."

"I meant the pictures that you take. You guys are like the cutest couple ever, so I'm sure you'll take a few adorable pictures."

"Okay, Stella. But you see them when I get back, okay?" Christina smiled.

Courtney walked into the room with Christina's pink bra, "Did you miss Stella's head?"

"Apparently so." Christina laughed.

Twenty minutes passed easily, and the front doorbell rang. Christina's aunt, Malu, answered it.

"Hey, Joe."

"Hey, Malu. Is Christina ready?" He asked.

"Oh, almost. Come in." She said politely.

"Okay." Joe followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you want some toast, there's some extra left from breakfast?"

"I would love some." Joe grabbed a piece of crispy toast and let his teeth crunch it up into little crumbs.

"Joe!" Stella said, coming into the room.

"Oh, my gosh, who's this creature from the underworld?" Joe asked, "I'm just kidding, Stella."

"Uh-huh." Stella laughed and sat at the table. She grabbed another piece of toast and sat across from him. Courtney came into the room a few seconds later to finish her cheese omelet.

"Courtney, eat." Malu said.

"Mom?" Courtney called.

"Yes, honey?" Malu asked.

"I'm full." Courtney announced.

"Oh, fine." Malu said before taking the plate away from her.

"How are Nick and Kevin, Joe?" Malu asked.

"They're pretty good. I think they're going to hang with Frankie this week. They said they're going to watch a movie every single day of the week at the theatre with him." Joe answered.

"Ah, that's cool." Stella said.

Christina came down the stairs. She went up to Joe and kissed him, "Hey."

"Get me a bucket, Stella!" Courtney joked.

"Only if you'll get me one!" Stella answered.

"Shut up!" Christina laughed.

"Ready to go?" Joe asked, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm having the lackeys bring my luggage in." Christina laughed. Sure enough, Kyle had Christina's Louis Vitton carry-on in his hand, and Marissa had Christina's luggage in hers.

"Packing light for the trip?" Marissa joked, "God, Christina."

"Shut up." Christina said.

"I guess we're all set." Joe said.

"Apparently so." Christina said.

Aunt Rocki came into the room to say goodbye to Christina. Mia and Grace were still asleep. Christina gave hugs to everyone in the room. When she reached Aunt Malu, she gave her guidelines.

"Stay safe, don't let the paparazzi bother you. And no doing anything that you shouldn't be doing." Aunt Malu winked.

"I won't." Christina laughed.

"Take care of her, Joe!" Aunt Rocki smiled. Soon, the couple was out the door. Joe insisted he carry all of Christina's bags for her, and Christina happily obliged. She looked absolutely adorable with her black skinny jeans, her white top, her comfortable gray sweater, and her boots. Joe was wearing a striped tee shirt and skinny jeans. He borrowed Nick's Nike's for the trip, and since it was chilly, he wore a black leather jacket Kevin had bought him for no apparent reason.

"You got the plane tickets?" Christina asked as they hopped into Christina's Porsche. Joe couldn't drive yet, so Christina had too. Yes, it was a little embarrassing, but whatever. As they drove out of the rich neighborhood Christina lived in, about 30 or so cars followed them. Paparazzi cars. They were probably flying over to Hawaii, too.

"Ah, why do they have to tag along?" Joe said, moodily.

"Because I'm Christina Parker, the goddess of Hollywood, and your Joe Jonas, the lead singer of the platinum band, the Jonas Brothers." Christina stated the obvious.

"I know, but still." Joe said.

Christina grabbed his hand as they made their way onto the freeway, "It's going to be okay. We won't let them bother us."

"Okay." Joe said, "I'm pretty excited for this trip."

"Me, too. Did you bring your camera?" Christina asked.

"Yeah." Joe said.

"Good, cause I forgot mine." Christina laughed.

"I love you." Joe said out of the blue.

"You have to be the coolest boyfriend ever. I love you, too." Christina said. Joe got out his camera and took a picture of himself. He then turned the camera at an angle so it could see Christina and himself. He took the picture, and it looked absolutely adorable.

"Let's make a Youtube video." Joe's face lit up.

"Okay." Christina said. Joe set the camera to "Movie Recording" and pressed the button at the top.

"Hey, guys. I'm Joe." Joe directed the camera at Christina.

"Hey, it's Christina."

"Tell them where we're going, Chris."

"Oh, my god, Joe. Must you turn the camera to me?"

"C'mon, beautiful."

"Okay, well, we're actually taking a trip to the beautiful island of Hawaii. It's going to be amazing, and we'll be taking you along on the trip, because every day, we're going to take as many video blogs as we can and put them up. So by the time the trip is over, we'll have like 20 Youtube videos up. We hope you guys enjoy them. And it'll be on OUR personal Youtube account, /joestinaofficial. And we hope you guys enjoy them."

Joe turned the camera on him, "Yeah, and leave as many comments as you can, because we always love to see what you guys have to say. And those of you who hate Christina just because I'm dating her, well, uhh…don't send hate mail. If you don't like her, it's your loss, so you can just say, 'Joe, you're so hot,' but don't say, 'Joe, you're so hot and Christina doesn't deserve someone like you,' because that's just really mean. AND if you want to date me, then how would you feel if someone was talking crap about you just because you're dating me? Yeah, ever thought about that? Okay, that was my little rant. I guess that's it." Joe turned the camera back on Christina.

"Wow, Joe. That was deep; I'm touched." Christina put her hand over her heart and pretended to cry, "Okay, in other news, yeah, uh…watch all 3 of the Youtube channels: christinaparkerofficial, jonasbrothersmusic, and joestinaofficial because I'm almost sure Stella, Demi, Miley, and Jamie will get together and post something on my Youtube account, and that Frankie, Kevin, and Nick will post something on their Youtube account. If you want to see HQ paparazzi photos, then go to . He always has great pictures. So keep watching, and we love you guys, always." Christina waved.

"That took a while, we're here." Joe said. He stuffed the camera in his backpack and looked out the window. He could already see a bunch of paparazzi getting out of their cars WITH LUGGAGE and rushing to their car. Christina parked.

"Ready?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Christina grinned. They got out of the car to screams and yells of the paparazzi. The bright flashes burned Christina's eyes, and she covered her face to avoid the flashes. She met Joe at the trunk, and he quickly opened the trunk door. They ducked their heads in to have a little conversation.

"You okay, baby?" Joe asked. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah." Behind her, Christina could hear many of the paparazzi screaming her name and the flicker of the 40 cameras. There were even some people videotaping.

Christina got out her Louis Vitton carry- on, her purse, and her big Louis luggage. Joe got out his black luggage bag and put his backpack on his back. Sweetly, Joe grabbed Christina's carry-on bag.

"What hotel are you guys staying at?"

"CHRISTINA! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"Joe! Christina! One shot, please!"

"Guys, over here!"

Christina ignored all of them as she and Joe walked towards the airport.

"MAKE WAY, GUYS, MAKE WAY!" An airport security guard yelled. The paparazzi "parted the waters" for a path that Christina and Joe could walk through. They quickened their pace, but Christina's wallet fell out of her open luggage pocket. Christina stopped so quickly that Joe didn't notice until he was 5 steps away from her. He looked back to see Christina bent down and the paparazzi trying to grab her wallet for her. One of them picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Christina said politely. There were over 7 security guards trying to control the paparazzi now. She caught up with Joe, who leaned in close to her.

They finally reached the airport, but the paparazzi still followed them in. Luckily, some of them weren't going to Hawaii. But there were only 15 of those. There was still a pack of 25 paparazzi following them. Christina and Joe made their way to the main desk. Christina put a hat on to hide her face from the paparazzi.

Once their luggage got checked in, Christina and Joe made their way over to the nearby Starbucks. The paparazzi had to wait outside for this one.

"Our flight isn't until 12, so we have like 45 minutes. Want to just sit in here where the paparazzi can't get near us?" Joe asked, as they waited for their Espresso Frappuccino Blended Coffees

"Yeah." Christina nodded. Once their drinks got finished, they made their way to a table. The Starbucks wasn't crowded: four tables were empty. There were 2 teenage girls on one table, a couple and their toddler in another, an elderly couple in another one, an eleven year old girl and her mother in another, and a group of 15 year old girls in another.

"Looks like we're going to give some autographs out." Christina said.

"It does seem like it." Joe said, "So, what hotel are we staying at?"

"I reserved it, it's called the Starwood Hotel. It overlooks the beach and the ocean and it's near some fine dining and entertainment. The lobby's huge, too. It's really nice, and we're on the top floor, so no one can bother us." Christina said.

"Are you the greatest hotel booker or what?" Joe joked.

"Well, not many people would pay 3,000 dollars a night." Christina said.

"Wow, 21,000? Where'd you get that kind of cash?" Joe asked.

"I asked you for 5,000 like a month ago when we were planning it, and I got the 16,000 from my savings account at the bank." Christina said.

The two teenage girls were coming their way, so Joe thought it best not to keep on going with the conversation.

"Hi." Christina said when they reached their table.

"Sup?" Joe flashed his million dollar smile.

"Can we take a picture with you guys?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah, sure." Christina said.

"Yay!" The redhead smiled, "My mom'll take it!"

The two girls got next to Christina and Joe. All four of them smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much." The mom said when the picture was finished.

"No problem." Christina said.

"We're such big fans of Joestina!" The blonde one said excitedly, "I'm Kaley, and this is Serena."

"We love you guys! Where are you guys going?" Serena asked.

"We're actually taking a trip to Hawaii." Joe said.

"That's so much fun. We're going back home; we're New Jersey girls." Kaley said.

"All right!" Joe laughed. He hi-fived both of them before they separated. The girls went back to their table, squealing and giggling.

Joe grabbed Christina's hands and held them for a while. He loved everything about Christina. He loved her soft black hair, her facial features, her loving and wild personality, her sweet mind, and the feel of her skin against his. It gave him quite a rush, no matter how small of a feeling it may seem.

"I can't believe we get to spend an entire week together, just you and me." Joe smiled, "We've never done that before."

"No, we haven't. It's going to be one of the most memorable trips ever." Christina said.

"Okay, but promise me something." Joe said.

"Okay." Christina said, sipping her drink.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me during the trip, and I won't get mad at you either. I want this trip to be amazing, okay?" Joe said.

"Sounds good to me." Christina leaned in close and kissed him. Joe got to taste the whipped cream on her lips and laughed.

"I love you." Joe said.

"I love you, too." Christina said sweetly.


End file.
